1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of water displays.
2. Prior Art
Water displays of various kinds are well known in the prior art, ranging from ancient fountains to very dynamic computer-controlled displays of various kinds. Some water displays, in addition, have incorporated fire in one form or another as part of the display. Examples of such displays include that found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,826. Such prior art displays generally each have their own characteristic. In that regard, the purpose of the present invention is to create a relatively inexpensive display which combines fire and water in a manner creating the illusion of the water itself burning.